williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Memorial Madness
Memorial Madness is a Memorial Day special created by WilliamWill2343 and Sophie the Otter. It aired on May 25, 2015, on Orange Otter Network (now Golden Koala Network). Plot On a vacation to Virginia, everyone is spending time looking at monuments that were in honor of Memorial Day. However, some evil ghosts that witnessed the wars in the past rise from their graves. What will the heroes do now? Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Mabel Pines, Sofia the First, Rainbow Brite, Gadget Hackwrench *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Pretty Bit Popple, Bibsy Popple, and Shy Violet *Princess as Katherine Koala, June, Canary Yellow, Bonnie Wagner, Punkity Popple, Darby, Star Butterfly, Princess Amber *Ivy as Jennifer Koala, Brenda Wagner, Cribsy Popple, Melody, Annie, Rosellia, Chip, Dale, Zipper, and Sally Otter *Salli as Halley Wagner *Emma as Lucky Popple and Indigo *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Potato Chip Popple, and Leo *Kate as Lala Orange, Doc McStuffins, and Party Popple *Belle as Patty O'Green *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Pancake Popple *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Quincy *David as Dipper Pines and Punkster Popple *Alan as Monterey Jack *Young Guy as Prince James, Marco Diaz, Red Butler, Billy Wagner *Brian as Buddy Blue *Eric as P.C. Popple *Julie as Betty Koala, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, and Mommy Koala *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Paul as Ernest Otter *Diesel as Papa Koala Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents..." title of the special appears fade into the WilliamWill Manor Melody: "What shall we do to honor Memorial Day, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Let's go on a vacation to Virginia!" Becky Bopper: "Sounds like fun!" he calls his friends to come with them to Virginia, they get in the jet and it takes off to Virginia Virginia jet descends to a safe spot WilliamWill2343: "We're here, everyone!" Patty O'Green: "Oh goody!" Dipper: "This is gonna be awesome!" Lucky Popple: "Yipee!" Star Butterfly: "Where should we go first?" WilliamWill2343: "Let's visit various monuments that are linked to Memorial Day!" Halley Wagner: "What do you mean? Be specific." WilliamWill2343: "How about if we go to the Arlington National Cemetery?" Laura Koala: "I hope it's not creepy." Katherine: "Cheer up. It's not like the ones you see in Halloween specials, such as Sophie's." head to Arlington National Cemetery Lucky Popple: "Doesn't look too bad, right?" Brenda Wagner: "Hey cousin Bonnie, let's pretend it's a fun Halloween night!" Bonnie Wagner: "First of all, Halloween has ended several months ago, and secondly, that's gonna creep me out." Star Butterfly: "Why would it creep you out, Bonnie?" Bonnie Wagner: "Simple! Halloween sure has eerie settings!" Star Butterfly: "Come on, Bonnie. You know it isn't Halloween anymore. Move on." Bonnie Wagner: "OK." Lucky Popple: "Hmm. A cemetery as a kind of monument rocks!" Punkster: "Did someone say rock?" Punkity: "Just add a little jam, and the groove will ensue!" spirits rise from the graves Quincy: "Uh oh, I hear something!" Gadget Hackwrench: "Hopefully it's not eerie!" Monterey Jack: "Worse yet, evil!" Mabel Pines: "What do we do?!" loud screech of rage quiets the gang Peanut: "Who was that?" Sally Jill: "IT WAS ME!" (The camera turns to her) Dipper Pines: "Woah!" Sally Jill: "I was a witness of World War I. I supported the Germans back then, being a courier for them just to offer them more power and fortune." Mabel Pines: "That was unfair!" Star Butterfly: "What she said!" Steven Steele: "I witnessed World War II. I supported Hitler, you know, and I hated the Jewish." Melody: "Hey! Don't insult a religion!" Bella Sterlington: "It does not matter. I witnessed the Cold War. I really wished it continued through the attacks from you-know-when." Lucky Popple: "Don't wish for that! The world will still be in havoc!" Party Popple: "Cold War? What's next, a Hot War?" Sally Jill: "SILENCE! We may cause future wars. So watch out." Star Butterfly: "When we defeat you, there'd be no more war! It's on!" Bella Sterlington: "Make us!" Katherine: "You're gonna go down no matter what!" (transforms into a human in anger) Butterfly uses her wand to attack Bella Bella: "I thought ghosts were unstoppable!" Star Butterfly: "Well, my wand makes you stoppable!" Lucky Popple: "Watch this!" (becomes a human as well) Bonnie Wagner: "A Popple can seriously become a human?" Halley Wagner: "It's true, spaghetti brain." Bonnie Wagner: "Banana lips!" Halley Wagner: "Chicken legs!" uses a magic spell to turn Bella into solid stone Lucky Popple: "Bella shall find it very hard! She's stuck solid!" Star Butterfly: "Now let's take care of the rest!" Rainbow Brite: "I'll shoot a rainbow at you!" Sally Jill: "Don't you dare!" Patty O'Green: "You can do it, Rainbow!" Brite shoots a rainbow at Sally Jill Sally Jill: "AHHHHHHHH!" Rainbow Brite: "Meet your match!" Sophie: "That's right!" Lucky Popple: (facing Steven Steele) "Take this!" Popple quickly launches a barrage of gold pellets at Steven Steele Steven Steele: "ACK! STOP IT! I'LL SURRENDER!" P.C. Popple: (snaps his finger to make Steven Steele disappear) "That was a gold rush!" (laughs) Bonnie Wagner: "Indeed it is, but enough with the jokes." Brenda Wagner: "Now that it's through, let's enjoy the rest of the vacation in peace!" Star Butterfly: "Yay!" Katherine: "Well, that was a fun special. See ya soon!" iris out (The End) Category:Specials